


Firsts

by belladonnaprice



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaprice/pseuds/belladonnaprice
Summary: Written for the flash challenge 'Firsts' on jim_bones.Three snippets in a fledgling relationship.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Firsts

-First time sleeping in the same bed afterward. (vanilla, yes, but that's how I roll :p) 

-Hope-

Leo buries his nose in Jim's hair and breathes deep. Closing his eyes, he attempts to join Jim in slumber. Sleep is the last thing on his mind right now though. This thing they’ve just discovered. He hopes to God Almighty that he doesn’t screw this up the same way he did his marriage. He's got butterflies in his stomach, the like of which hasn’t been there since high school. This beautiful man has chosen him to be with, and not for lack of choice either. He gazes contentedly at Jim’s face, so much more at ease than when awake, and strokes a finger down the younger man’s jaw line. Saints and Angels of Grace, let this moment last forever and ever. Amen.

-First time noticing his lips, author's choice :)

-Hidden Kiss-

Jim prides himself on his powers of observation. He is, in point of fact, the only one who noticed when Gaila switched perfumes. Or when Uhura got her hair cut a fraction of an inch shorter due to a slight issue with her straightener. And, of course, there was that incident involving a rather unfortunate open barn door during Admiral Komack’s fall lecture.

So the fact that he is just now noticing his roommate’s fairly luscious looking lips is somewhat disconcerting. In a number of ways.

They're full and kinda heart shaped, really. He has the type of bottom lip that just begs to be nibbled and sucked on; pulled into Jim's mouth so he could play with it to his heart’s content, and damn his oral fixation anyway. The kind of mouth that would plump nicely with a little bit of persuasion. And Jim notices the little quirk at the edge of his lips, the part that twitches when Bones is suppressing a sardonic grin. The perfect place on which to lay a kiss, light and sweet.

And that's when Jim knows how truly screwed he is. 

-first hug

-Comfort-

"C'mere, man. You look like you need this."

Jim's low voice startles him out of his despondent reverie. Joss has refused to let him visit Jobear again and he wonders if he still remembers the smell of her hair right, or how it feels to hold his baby girl in his arms. He hopes he’ll get to see her before he forgets completely.

Jim pulls him into a hug. Their first real hug, he thinks faintly. None of that one-armed, manly-men-are-manly crap or an arm slung across his shoulder, but an honest-to-God full-on hug. And heaven above, does he need it. The arms around his back, rubbing soothing circles; the chest against his, a steady cadence of breath and heartbeat; the shoulder and neck he can lay his head on. He’s not crying or anything, yet, but the crushing fist around his heart loosens slowly as he holds on to his friend.


End file.
